Conventionally, there has been LED modules and LED packages as a surface-mounted light emitting device, which is installed with, for example, an LED chip as a light emitting element that is sealed above with a transparent resin on a wiring board. For these LED chips used in LED modules and LED packages, for example a GaN based-blue LED chip is generally used, and the LED chip is generally sealed with a resin sealing material in which a phosphor that can change the wavelength of blue light to white is mixed so that white light is emitted.
FIG. 10 is a plan view showing an example configuration of essential parts of a conventional surface light emitting board disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In FIG. 10, a conventional surface light emitting board 100 is provided with numerous parallel perforated line sections 102 on a resin substrate 101 to form numerous connected longitudinal substrates 103. In addition, the longitudinal substrates 103 are equipped with a pair of electricity conducting lines 104 that are parallel in the longitudinal direction, and base end sections 105 of the electricity conducting lines 104 are formed to protrude out from the longitudinal substrates 103. Semiconductor light emitting elements 106, and space sections 107 therebetween, are sequentially provided and attached on the resin substrate 101 while being positioned between the pair of electricity conducting lines 104. The semiconductor light emitting element 106 and the pair of electricity conducting lines 104 are linked via a first auxiliary electricity conducting line 108 and a second auxiliary electricity conducting line 109. A transparent acrylic resin layer 110 is provided on the entire side of the surface of the resin substrate 101 to cover over the semiconductor light emitting elements 106 and the pair of electricity conducting lines 104. Top perforated line sections 111 connecting to the numerous parallel perforated line sections 102 provided on the resin substrate 101 are provided across the two layers of the resin substrate 101 and the acrylic resin layer 110 thereon. A lens convex section 112 formed with acrylic resin is provided on the surface of the acrylic resin layer 110 while being positioned on the top surface of each semiconductor light emitting element 106.
Since the top perforated line sections 111 connecting to the numerous parallel perforated line sections 102 provided on the resin substrate 101 are provide on the acrylic resin layer 110, the resin substrate 101 can be readily cut by using a cutting tool such as a pair of scissors through the perforated line section 102 and the top perforated section 111. Further, it is possible to separate the substrate into strip-like separate bodies provided with the semiconductor light emitting elements 106, and space sections 107 provided sequentially, in a column. The strip-like separate bodies can be readily attached to a round object by bending the separated bodies along the curved surface of a product to which the separated bodies are attached.
FIG. 11 is a longitudinal cross-sectional view showing an example configuration of a conventional LED module and a film wiring board disclosed in Patent Literature 2.
As shown in FIG. 11, an LED module and film wiring board 200 comprises an electrical insulation material 201, via holes 202a and 202b penetrating the electrical insulation material 201, a heat dissipating wiring pattern 203a provided on the second surface side of the electrical insulation material 201, a power supplying wiring pattern 203b, and a heat dissipating metal filled section 204a and electrically connecting metal filled section 204b that are electrically connected to a wiring pattern provided in the via holes 202a and 202b. An LED chip 205 is bonded to the first surface side of the electrical insulation material 201 and to tips of the heat-dissipating metal filled section 204a and the electrically connecting metal filled section 204b by using a wire 206. In addition, the LED chip 205 is sealed with a sealing material 207.
A base material 201a, to which an adhesive layer 201b is attached to one surface thereof and a white insulation material 201c is attached to the other surface thereof, is used as the electrical insulation material 201. It is desirable that the base material 201a is a film comprising one of the resins selected from polyimide, polyamide-imide, polyethylene naphthalate, epoxy, and aramid.